


Nothing

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Ignis is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: Ignis tries to convince himself he's not falling for Prompto. It doesn't quite work.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another drabble! It's not like I'm currently co-writing a massive fanfic, or have four other WIPs and other things I should be working on, noooo! Well, I hope you enjoy.

There was absolutely nothing cute about Prompto Argentum.

Not his freckles, scattered across his face like dust.

Not his blond hair, wild and carefree, just like him.

And certainly not his dimples when he smiled with that adorable, widespread grin. That damned widespread grin that never failed to take Ignis’ breath away. That damned adorable grin that he was giving him now.

“Thanks, Iggy, this tastes amazing!”

Ignis cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up, even though they hadn’t slipped down

He hoped the others couldn’t see his blush in the dim light by the fire.

“It’s no trouble at all.”

Then, because he was a fool.

“I could teach you the recipe sometime if you’d like.”

Why did he say that? Prompto was just being polite, there was no way he’d actually want to--

“Thanks! I’d love that!”

Ignis couldn’t qute suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

 

* * *

 

There was absolutely nothing charming about Prompto Argentum.

Not the way he hung around as Ignis cooked, chatting and shoving his camera in his face to show Ignis something cool he’d seen.

Not the way he hummed tunelessly and drummed his fingers against his leg in the passenger seat while Ignis drove.

And certainly not the way he blushed and stammered when Ignis caught him looking his way for just a little too long.

“What’s the matter, Prompto?”

“Ah, n-nothing, nothing! So-sorry!”

“Do I have something on my face?”

“N-n-no! You’re face is perfect!”

“You don’t say?”

Prompto hid his face in his hands. “...Please just leave me on the side of the road…”

“And where would the fun in that be, hmm?

“...You do this on purpose, don’t you.”

Ignis couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up.

 

* * *

  

There was absolutely nothing impressive about Prompto Argentum.

Not the way he held himself bravely in battle. He was the newest to fighting out of all of them, but you’d never know it from the way he moved, working in perfect sync with the rest of the team.

Not the way he faced down his fears, obviously terrified, but refusing to back down all the same.

And certainly not the way he smiled through the worst of times, acting as a beacon of light that the others were drawn to. Ignis honestly didn’t know what their little group would be without him. He didn’t want to find out.

“Rough day, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“How are you holding up, Iggy?”

“I thought to ask you the same thing.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“...It’s okay not to be fine, you know.”

Prompto sighed. “Yeah, I mean, I’m not. But I will be.”

“If you… ever need to talk...”

“I know. And I know things are bad, now, but they’ll get better. We’ll make sure of it, right?”

Ignis smiled for what felt like the first time in days. “I think we will.”

“Yeah. And that’s what keeps me going, you know? Hope.” He flashed a grin. “So, everything’ll be fine. Really.”

Ignis couldn’t help but believe him.

 

* * *

 

There was absolutely nothing beautiful about Prompto Argentum.

Not the shy smile he gave Ignis as their hands brushed.

Not the myriad of blues he could see in his eyes standing this close.

And certainly not the way he kissed, awkward and clumsy and so undeniably sweet.

Prompto pulled back, his breath ghosting softly over Ignis’ lips.

“Was that good?”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not quite sure. I shall need to gather more data.”

He tipped Prompto’s chin and kissed him again.

“Well?”

“Prompto, two kisses hardly makes for a decent sample size.”

Prompto groaned in exasperation. “Iggy, why do you have to tease me like this?”

“Forgive me. I’m afraid you’re simply far too lovely when you blush. I must admit I tend to get carried away.”

Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Ignis close for another kiss. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Indeed I am.”

Ignis couldn’t keep himself from kissing Prompto again. And again. And again.


End file.
